Going Places!
Going Places! is the 16th episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Min leaves for a trip to her grandma's to celebrate her birthday, Michael wishes that everyone can go on a trip. With help from Captain Barney, the gang is flown in to Imagination City. There, they explore different transportation methods, from trains and boats to just walking around. Educational Theme: Transportation Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Aunt Came Back #The Airplane Song #Sally The Camel #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, Sailing Sailing, and Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I Love You Cast *Barney *Michael *Shawn *Derek *Luci *Tina *Kathy *Min (cameo) Trivia *Min is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her Grandmother's House. *This was Sally the Camel's second appearance. *This is the second time they use the magic words Shimbaree, Shimbarah *During Sally the Camel, the same Sally costume is used from Barney in Concert. It appears again in Carnival of Numbers. *This was the first Barney & Friends episode never to be released on VHS. *A different Barney doll (the same one used at the beginning of "Hop to It!") is used during this episode. *This episode was remade three times. The first time being the Season 6 episode Ready, Set, Go!, the second time was in the Season 6 home video, Round and Round We Go, and the third time being the Season 12 episode Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure. *Before Barney came to life, you can see the doll isn't on the tire swing, before his voice is heard. *Both Sally the Camel, and the "Barney's Fire Department" Fire Truck were used in Barney in Concert. *The end credits show paintings from the classroom not shown anywhere throughout the episode. *The episode was on during the PBS Barney Pledge Drive in March 1993. *Micheal wear the same clothes from We're Having Some Lunch. And a short hair. *Derek wear the same shirt from I Just Love Bugs!, and the same clothes from We Fly A My Kite!. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, Putting On A Show and Spring Shene-A-Anigans. And a hairstyle. *Kathy wear the same shirt from Caring Means Sharing, and What's That Shadow?, and the same clothes from Telling Time!. And a half pony tail. *Min wear the same shirt from It's Nice Just To Be Me!. And the same dress from Caring Means Sharing and Hola, Mexico!. And a two buns. *In Short Credits for "Senior Producer" in 2 Episodes for Going Places and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 7 for Aired in 1993 Finally on May 2019 on YouTube!! CBB9634F-4A2D-47EE-B39C-C9A83267F397.png|'Going Places' (1992 Version) Part 1 to 20 for Transportation Fun with Barney Coming Soon on October 2021 on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 15 for Transportation Fun with Barney Finally in November 2019!!! (2002 Version) Part 1 to 26 for Transportation Fun with Barney Coming Soon on YouTube! * Yes!!! 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer # Bob the Builder: The Big Game Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Going Places Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Going Places) # Long End Credits # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Clip from Going Places! #Barney Theme Song (Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Shame leaving! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Stick with Imagination!, What a World We Share and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) #Theme Song before Shame leave!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Stick with Imagination!, What a World We Share and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) #Min is leaving! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and You Can Be Anything) #Barney My Aunt Came Back (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo! and A Picture of Health) #Barney comes to life (A Picture of Health) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Picture of Health) #Hello Man (Itty Bitty Bugs!) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Let's Flight Number 12 for the Airport! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Up We Go!) #Have a Snack on the Airplane! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Up We Go!) #Barney The Airplane Song (1999 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) #Flying Back on the Plane!!!!! (Clip and audio from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) #Shimbaree, Shimbarah (Waiting for Santa) (Clip and audio from Going Places! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) #A Camel! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) #Barney Sally the Camel (1991 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney in Concert) #Kathy take the Silly the Camel ride and leaving (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Let's Eat!, It's A Happy Day! and Barney Live! In New York City!) #Michael is a Monkey!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) #Barney uses his magic to have his bus driver's hat and bus steering wheel appear (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from The Backyard Show!) #Drive a Bus! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Barney The Wheels on the Bus (1993 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Barney's Bong!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from You Are Special!) #A Water Fall!!!!!!! Going Outdoors and Hiking! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Splish! Splash!, It's Hot! It's Cold!, Ducks and Fish, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Camp WannaRunaRound (Home Video)) #Barney The Happy Wanderer (1990 version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along) #The Trains!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Going Places! and Audio from Ready, Set, Go! and Five Kinds Of Fun!) #Barney Down By the Station (1995 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?) #Hurry Going Get The Firetruck! (Tick Tock Clocks!'s version) (Clip and audio from Going Places! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) #Barney Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (1995 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter!) #Hurry! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Michael's Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Here, Kitty Kitty! (episode) and Puppy Love!) #Tina wants to be a sailor!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Imagine That!) #Be Careful on the boat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Going Places! and Audio from Caring Hearts!) #Barney I Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea (1995 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Gone Fishing!) #Barney Sea Medley!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! (1st), Ship, Ahoy!, Going Places! (2nd), Going Places! (3rd), Gone Fishing!, Going Places! (4th), Gone Fishing! and Going Places! (5th) / Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Imagination Island) #Were Home! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) #Michael says "Thanks!". (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Derek says "Thanks! says "We Love You Barney!". (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?) #Barney I love you Part 93 (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Grown-Ups For A Day! and Ship, Ahoy!) #Barney comes to play (Any Way You Slice It) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Barney Says Segment (Going Places!) (BattyBarney1995 Has No Barney Says. In May, 2001. Ashley Was Sad. Because The Barney Says Segment Going Places!. Because The Barney Says Is Gone. Because Of You. Hi. I'm Dooley. Welcome To BattyBarney. Oh No. The Barney Says Is Gone. From Going Places!. Because The Barney Says is Gone. Because Of You. - Barney Going Places! Short Credits. ) #And remember, I Love You! (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) #Barney End Credits (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!'s version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!) Audio from Going Places! # Barney Theme Song (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Going Places!) # Firefighter Frank, Dog the Cheif and BJ leaving classroom and leave to Fire Station (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Going Places!, I Can Do That!, What a World We Share and Rock with Barney) # Scooter McNutty is here! and he leaving! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus (with the audio) and Audio from First Day of School and Going Places!) # It's time to leave the Castle King leave! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Barney Safety, Going Places!, Is Everybody Happy? and It's Home To Me!) # The Cambodian Dancers leave the International festival playground! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe, Going Places! and Having Tens of Fun!) # Mr. Tenagain leave the classroom (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Going Places!, Playing it Safe! and I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Barney My Aunt Came Back (Season 1 version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney comes to life (Going Places!) (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from Going Places!) # Hello Man (Going Places!) (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from Going Places!) # In the Airport Treehouse! (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Going Places!) # Have a Snack on the plane! (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney The Airplane Song (1992 Version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Going Places!) # BJ leave flying!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from Going Places! and Seven Days A Week!) # Shimbaree, Shimbarah (Going Places!) (Clip and audio from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Going Places!) # A Camel with 5 humps! (Clip from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney Sally the Camel (1992 Version) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Going Places!) # Butterfly in the park before leave the butterfly away (Clip and audio from A New Friend and Audio from Be a Friend, Going Places! and Let's Go to the Zoo) # Monkeys!!!!!! (Clip from Let's Go to the Zoo and Audio from Going Places!) # It's a Big Stage for Talent Show (Going Places!) (Clip and audio from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Going Places!) # Driving on a Make Bus!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney The Wheels on the Bus (1992 version) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Going Places!) # Mateo's bong (Going Places!) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Going Places!) # Drinking Fountain! (Clip from Splish! Splash! and Audio from Going Places!) # Sink hot and cold! (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Going Places!) # Water! (Clip from Ducks and Fish and Audio from Going Places!) # The Jars is here! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Going Places!) # A Camp Sight! (Clip and audio from Camfire Sing-Along and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney The Happy Wanderer (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from Going Places!) # It's A Train! Imaginations! (Clip from Ready, Set, Go! (with the audio) and Audio from Going Places! and Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Airplane! (Clip from Five Kinds Of Fun! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney Down By the Station (1992 Version) (Clip from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Going Places!) # I think time to clean the caboose now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from All Aboard! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (1992 Version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Going Places!) # Bye everyone! Quick! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Going Places!) # A Puppy! (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Going Places!) # Baby Bop's Puppy the Dog! (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney Sailing Medley (1992 Version) (Clip from Imagination Island, Gone Fishing! and Imagine That! and Audio from Going Places!) # Back to Treehouse!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Going Places!) # Jill says "Thanks!". (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney! and Audio from Going Places!) # Hannah loves Jeff! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney I love you Part 18 (Clip from Grown-Ups for a Day! and Audio from Going Places! and I Can Do That!) # Barney I love you Part 5 (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Going Places!) # Barney comes to play (Going Places!) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney Says Segment (Going Places!) (BattyBarney1995 Has No Barney Says. In May, 2001. Ashley Was Sad. Because The Barney Says Segment Going Places!. Because The Barney Says Is Gone. Because Of You. Hi. I'm Dooley. Welcome To BattyBarney. Oh No. The Barney Says Is Gone. From Going Places!. Because The Barney Says is Gone. Because Of You. - Barney Going Places! Short Credits. ) # And remember, I Love You! (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Going Places!) # Barney End Credits (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Going Places!) Found The Credits Of Going Places! From: MrHadmossop1988 Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation